danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Desert 1
Smiley Differentiation We use "Happy" to describe Smiley monsters with a smile and "Sad" for ones with their mouths in a straight line. This seems erroneous; a properly sad Smiley monster would be frowning, if only at the irony. With regard to the Box monsters, there are two varieties. One with an expression nearly identical to that of the "Sad" Smiley monsters and another with horizontal eyes. I propose we use "Neutral" for all straight-mouthed faces, including the "Sad" Smiley, and come up with something else for horizontal eyes. I like "Tired", though "Sleepy" fits as well. And can I get a comment from Yonder? Mmi203 20:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :What I've been thinking of is just naming them Box. The expressions shown by the enemies is hard to interpret; one would say the "tired" one looks more "relaxed" or "sleepy". With so many possible names, let's just stick with Box. --Yonder 20:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm fine with that, but that leaves the question of what to do with the Smiley head. Should we simply forget about differentiating between them as well? Mmi203 22:52, April 16, 2010 (UTC) The new Head Please give opinions on what should we call the new heads in this stage. I would prefer calling both heads Box head, like the Smiley head. Ivan247 08:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) There are 2 variants- a lively looking one (Tan enemies) and a tired looking one (gray). Tan- '_' and Gray- -.- I personally call them Squared. :-P DMSwordsmaster 10:12, April 16, 2010 (UTC) The tan ones don't look lively so much as neutral. Mmi203 18:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I also got their attacks- One Arrows, Spears, and a new attack. I call it the Laser attack :I prefer "Square" over "Box", because e.g. "Yellow Box Spider" sounds stupid... at least stupider than "Yellow Square Spider"--Majorlee 10:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) So we got Square (2) and Boxhead (4) (will be edited according to votes) DMSwordsmaster 10:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) But I gotta split. School. Im sure by the time I get home, the page will be complete XD In fact, I get the idea of naming them "Box" Head or "Boxhead" Head by a long-ago spam. For example, the spider is Tan Box Spider or Tan Boxhead Spider. Ivan247 13:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) "'Boxhead' Head" is redundant. Let's stick with either "Square" or "Box". I vote Box, BTW; the head is a 12 by 12 square without corners. Mmi203 19:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh -- and given the heat blur, the head is rarely square. Mmi203 20:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) How about Happpy Box and Sad Box. And when is it going to be added to the map? Doctorseaweed 13:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) That means it will be similar to the Smiley head, only with the name changed. I would integrate them into Box head. Ivan247 14:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Square sounds much better :) Craigere2k10 16:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC)Craigere2k10 Square SOUNDS better, but Boxhead makes more sense. I change my vote to Boxhead. DMSwordsmaster 19:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it should simply be Box. It does not matter if Box sounds stupid; I personally find it very suitable and okay to use. 'Boxhead' sounds too much like the game Boxhead (obviously). --Yonder 20:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) So thats it then. We got the new head. Ladies and gents, the Box head. Now all we gotta do it put in the head article, edit in the Desert 1 stage, and put everything in where it needs to go. Yayz. DMSwordsmaster 21:12, April 16, 2010 (UTC) The enemy info guy Plus, we should now name the new attack. I like doctorseaweeds idea of Happy Box and Sad Box. 21:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) When is Box going to be added to the list of heads?Doctorseaweed 04:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Guided arrows I noticed the new enemy in desert one (couldn't tell which one shot arrows.. so much enemies) that shot arrows, the arrows had guidecard's effect, it guide's itself to enemies. think i saw the jumping enemy shoot arrows.. also the small spidery creatures seem to deal damage when a character touches them, dragged it really close and no damage.. Ruisen2000 14:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 and the arrows fron sniper are kinda guided toward the enemy, i don't have guide card when my sniper shot arrows it flew, curved and hit the enemy. I think its just the heat- during the boss, the lasers are turning and shaking around due to the heat blur. I think that's itDMSwordsmaster 19:09, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. My arrows are curving as well, but accuracy seems unaffected. Mmi203 18:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yonder dont think so, though. He thinks it IS homing, when it doesn't home in. It merely swerves around, even if a character isn't near the projectile. i have found out which enemy shoots arrows,its the snake. Fire InThe Holethree things are awesome. SR,PG and dan-ball wiki. 07:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Water Why is there water in Desert 1. If it was so hot that you could see the heat in the air all the water would of evaperated by now.Doctorseaweed 14:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) There's water in deserts. Haven't you heard of an oasis? DMSwordsmaster 19:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I thought at first that the water would be intangible (issa mirage, see?) but I guess DMSwordsmaster is right. Mmi203 20:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) New attack Meanwhile, we should also be considering the new attack- I think it should be Laser. It's essentialy a giant version of the Laser Gun attack. Agreed? Leave your opinion DMSwordsmaster 18:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ....well shoot. No one's replied. Ok then Laser it is! Map Glitch If you look at the map in this article you will see that there is a stickman on Desert 1 and the town. Somebody should fix it.Doctorseaweed 17:19, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Other attacks The spider shoots arrows,anyway three things are awesome. SR,PG and dan-ball wiki. 08:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Fire InThe Hole